The present disclosure relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to an improved mouthpiece for single reed woodwind instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones, which use a moistened reed, such as a cane reed or the like.
Single reed instrument mouthpieces generally require that the reeds be repeatedly removed from and attached to the mouthpiece. Single reeds are attached just before playing since it is necessary to moisten the reed, typically by holding the reed in the players' mouth, before it is attached to the mouthpiece. Similarly, it is advisable to remove the reed from the mouthpiece after playing since leaving a wet reed on the mouthpiece to dry may cause warping and thereby making it difficult to achieve a good tone.
Conventional single reed ligatures comprise metal bands encircling the mouthpiece which are tightened using a plurality of screws. The conventional ligatures are separate from the mouthpiece body and it can therefore be difficult to correctly position the reed and tighten the ligature. This is particularly so for persons who are not prone to precise manipulations, or persons who are simply not accustomed to attaching and removing a reed to a mouthpiece.
The embodiments described herein are particularly advantageous for use by young children, beginning single reed woodwind instrument students, and disabled persons. However, it will be recognized that the present mouthpiece may be advantageously used by single reed woodwind players of any age or playing ability.